Butterfly on your right shoulder
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Seguirían diciéndose esas palabras con un tono apagado y llenas de amargura hasta que las cadenas del sufrimiento se rompan y sucumban a la locura que tanto les está costando aguantar.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía. Este fic está basado en la canción "Butterfly on your right shoulder", compuesta por Nori-P.**

* * *

Sus almas habían quedado entrelazadas ese día. Ambos eran personas vacías que necesitaban algo para llenarse y darle un sentido a su existencia pero, ¿qué es lo que estaba mal? En sus mentes trataban de hallar una explicación sin un buen resultado. Por ahora, dormirían sin preocuparse de nada más.

Habían vivido durante años en la misma habitación y hasta sus doce años, edad en donde los separaron. Sí... su problema era la sangre que corría por sus venas. Los besos apasionados que se daban en la esquina de la habitación junto con esos encuentros acalorados que pocas veces podían permitirse, todo... todo estaba mal y aún sabiéndolo continuaron con su aventura.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, cayendo directos en un sueño profundo donde todo era perfecto a diferencia de la realidad, donde ellos podrían ser felices sin preocuparse de ser familiares o no.

Lamentablemente, el mundo no es tan hermoso como lo pintan.

La mañana llegó antes de lo que esperaban. Se sentían pesados, no querían despegarse de la cama o siquiera ver a alguien. Al abrir las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones se miraron, sus pintas eran lamentables, esa noche ninguno logró pegar ojo.

Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, siendo recibidos por la cálida sonrisa de su madre y padre. Sus progenitores parecían muy orgullosos de sus hijos, pero si supieran la triste realidad, los echarían de casa y jamás volverían a sentir la calidez de un abrazo, probar bocado de la deliciosa comida de su madre. Eso y más cosas podrían desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Durmieron bien? —les preguntó una mujer de unos largos y rubios cabellos.

—Sí —mintieron a la vez.

Echaban de menos aquellas veces donde se metían en líos como romper un cristal mientras jugaban la pelota, o cuando se comían un trozo de pastel que era para después de cenar. ¿En qué se habían convertido?

Se sentaron en las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar junto con sus padres.

—No lo parece —añadió un hombre de ojos verde agua.

—Mikuo, tal vez están algo cansado por los estudios, ayer viernes tuvieron muchos exámenes, ¿me equivoco?

Los adolescentes asintieron a la vez.

—Si vosotros lo decís; por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

La adulta miró su reloj de muñeca y puso una expresión de horror.

—La hora no importa, vamos tarde —dijo apurada.

Mientras el hombre se bebía el café a una velocidad increíble, los gemelos se limitaban a ver la escena. Parecía la de una serie cómica americana, donde una feliz y peculiar familia vivían diversas situaciones que te solían enseñar cosas para la vida, como si fueran filósofos.

Eran la familia perfecta, una perfectamente rota. Sus padres fingían que se querían como nunca cuando en realidad estaban con varios o varias desconocidas respectivamente. Daba igual cuanto trataran de disimular su odio, sus hijos lo notaban. Sabían que en cuanto cruzaban esa puerta se volvían personas diferentes que no querían saber nada de la vida que construyeron juntos, porque un falso te quiero no bastaba para disimular el desprecio que sus padres el tenían a sus retoños, ¿no es algo irónico? A pesar de que anteriormente se dijo que los amaban, en realidad es un amor falso, porque si fuera por ellos los hubieran tirado a un contenedor de la basura, pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

Entre esa falsedad e hipocresía, los chicos cuando eran todavía unos niños se aferraron el uno al otro, profesándose palabras cariñosas y que todo saldría bien mientras estuvieran juntos.

Con el tiempo, en ellos nacieron una necesidad enorme, como si en el lugar del corazón no tuvieran nada, por eso es que deseaban ocupar con otra cosa ese sitio y lo descubrieron, fue accidental, pero ninguno se sintió avergonzado. Ocurrió una noche cualquiera en donde todavía compartían habitación, Len había entrado sin llamar a la puerta y pilló a su hermana medio desnuda y con el cabello humedecido, se ve que la lluvia había caído fuerte cuando iba de camino a casa.

El rubio contempló el cuerpo en desarrollo de su gemela, finalmente se iba notando en como se convertía una mujer poco a poco. Odiaba aquello, eso significaba que tarde o temprano serían diferentes, que ya no volverían a ser el reflejo del otro. No... no lo permitiría.

Tomó a Rin por la muñeca y la tiró en la litera de abajo. Antes de que la fémina pudiera preguntar algo, él la silenció con los dedos.

—¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó molesta, apartando el dedo que se posó sobre sus labios

—¿No lo entiendes, Rin? Tú y yo no volveremos a ser iguales y pronto me serás arrebatada, ¿acaso eso no te aterra?

—Sigo sin comprender a lo que te refieres, Len.

—Esto es a lo que me refiero.

Bajó un poco la toalla, lo suficiente como para que sus pechos quedaran expuestos. A pesar de los intentos de apartarse y los insultos que le regalaba, Len siguió y esta vez tomó con su mano derecha uno de sus pechos, haciendo que soltara un muy sonoro gemido.

—A medida que nuestro cuerpo se desarrolla, las diferencias son notorias. Tú serás una bella mujer en un futuro y yo un hombre hecho y derecho.

En ese instante, recibió una cachetada de parte de Rin.

—¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame de una vez y lárgate a tu habitación! ¿¡Qué pasaría si nuestros padres nos pillaran en esta situación!?

Viendo la fuerza que la muchacha empleaba para escapar, él puso más fuerza sobre las muñecas de ella, asegurándose también de que las piernas no supongan un problema mientras esté sobre ella.

—No quiero.

Dicho esto, fue acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de su acompañante aunque ella se quejara, fue cuestión de tiempo para que sucumbiera al placer. Se sentían ansiosos y con ganas de más, ser uno como ese juego en donde fingían ser el otro.

Esa fue la primera vez que cruzaron la línea del pecado, un lugar que se había vuelto un paraíso después de romper tantas veces las reglas sobre lo que está bien o mal, aunque ya no distinguían nada de eso, se limitaban a hacer lo que querían.

Volviendo a la actualidad, los padres se despidieron de sus hijos con una sonrisa, saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa, no sin olvidar las maletas.

Últimamente se iban mucho de viaje, ya casi nunca estaban en casa, mas eso no les importaba a ninguno.

Observaron el taxi que sus padres cogieron hasta ya no poder verlo, volviendo con sus respectivos desayunos. El silencio inundó la sala al igual que la depresión a los gemelos, se suponía que debían estar bien pero, ¿qué es lo que pasaba? En cada uno de sus encuentros se sentían plenos, pero poco después estaban decepcionados. ¿Tal vez ya no se conformaban con hacerlo? No sabían bien que les faltaba.

Se miraron mutuamente, comprobando la azul y vacía mirada del otro, como si fueran cuerpos sin alma.

Querían llorar hasta que ya no pudieran más, pero nunca delante del otro, ya era bastante el tener un vacío en su interior.

En sus mentes seguían buscando una respuesta a todo su dolor, si bien esto que hacían no era correcto pero tampoco es como para sufrir, es decir, se suponía que se amaban mutuamente y que estar con el otro era lo único que necesitaban para estar completos... a no ser que algo haya cambiado.

Ellos habían... ¿cometido un error? No, era imposible, estaban perdidamente enamorados y, aunque socialicen con mucha gente y se ignoren en el colegio, cuando están solos es distinto.

Se suponía que la cordura la perdían en sus momentos a solas, que nadie más podía acelerar el corazón de la forma en que lo hacían, pero las cadenas que los mantenían atados se estaban aflojando, pronto quedarían libres, no obstante, había un problema... ellos no querían ser libres. Preferían sufrir por algo que les provocaba el otro que sufrir por algo ajeno a ellos.

—Rin...

—Dime.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Len.

Seguirían diciéndose esas palabras con un tono apagado y llenas de amargura hasta que las cadenas del sufrimiento se rompan y sucumban a la locura que tanto les está costando aguantar.

* * *

 **Vaya~ cuanto tiempo sin escribir un RinxLen xD por supuesto, a mi estilo, ¿se creían que iba a ser rosita? Pues no.**

 **Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿subiré más fic's RinxLen? Pues sí, subiré más RinxLen :3 no porque me guste el LenxMiku voy a dejar atrás a mi antigua OTP x3**

 **El caso, espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot súper improvisado uwu**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
